Tizona and Colada
Tizona and Colada(ティゾナ/コラーダ; Tizona Korāda) are the twin holy swords of the hero El Cid, the protagonist of the spanish epic poem El Cantar de Mio Cid. Discovered again by the sword-hunter Artoria Pendragon, they're currently in possession of the most recent White Dragon Emperor Alice Evangelista, in the High School DxD: Black continuitity, which both became their signature swords in blade fights, since only her was able to subdue both swords and their powers for her own, despite lacking the natural light element. Summary Both swords are the trustworthy weapons of the spanish hero El Cid, the protagonist of the Epic poem El Cantar de Mio Cid. Tizona, a holy sword designed after seraphim Uriel's Flame sword, was won by El Cid after an battle with King Yusuf ibn Tashfin. Colada, originally the sword of the Count of Barcelona won by El Cid in combat, is a holy sword of dragon-slaying and magic cleansing properties, described as a gleaming, bright and sharp steel sword. Forgotten by centuries after the death of El Cid and the events of the El Cantar de Mio Cid poem, they were later retrieved and restored by the lost heiress of the Pendragon family, Artoria, and then given to her friend and current White Dragon Emperor, Alice Evangelista. Appearance Tizona is a long, silver, single-edged holy sword with smooth and slightly curved edge and a rugged and rustic opposite side, with a elaborate, curved black guard wrapped in black leather. Colada is a white, single-edged holy sword with smooth and slightly curved edge and a rugged and rustic opposite side, with no guard and a relatively small guard of silver wrapped in black leather. According to Alice, both swords weights the same and, despite their size, are extremely light and malleable for use. Abilities Tizona Tizona(ティゾナ; Tizona) is a holy sword, probably one of the oldest ever crafted, designed after the Flaming sword Tisóriel of the seraph Uriel, and as such, it has the ability to slay demonic creatures such as devils, vampires and ghouls. According to the legends, apparently it also has the ability to localize holy power and grants an extra boost of power to the user. It's considered a high/mid-tier holy sword. Colada Colada(コラーダ; Korāda) is a holy sword, and as such like Tizona it has the ability to slay devils and other creatures of darkness such as vampires and ghouls, with also the properties to slay dragons and dragon-related beings with ease as well as cleanse demonic objects and magic. Colada can also generate a bright light from it's blade, thus earning the titles as the "Twilight baptisim sword". For being a quick and agile swordsman, however, Alice proves to be a perfect wielder for it. It's considered a mid/low-tie holy sword; El Cid By syncing both Tizona's and Coladas holy properties and putting some of her, Vali's and Albion's own energy in them in order to reach a perfect synchronization, Alice is able to fuse both swords into a single, european-styled sword with Holy/demonic/dragon-slaying and demonic and dragonic properties. Named El Cid(エルシッド; Erushiddo) by Alice, such sword has all the properties of it's compositions plus Albion's and Vali's own powers and abilties, such as REFLECT. Much more like Ix and Georgius, El Cid is considered an abomination with a transcendent existence which can't be felt or comprehended by any being in this universe, and thus also receiving the classification of a Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). Controlling and maintaining such power, however, proves to put an immense toll in Alice's body, and as such, she can only maintain El Cid for a few minutes before collapsing, and being unable to form it again for a week or more. Cross Baptisma Dragonar Cross Baptisma Dragonar( ), also known as White Dragon's scale that shields the heavens, is an ability in which Alice can fire a beam of energy that enhaces Albion's REFLECT ability shooting a white streak of energy that expands and forms a shield that protects and reflects incoming attacks for a limited time. By using both Tizona and Colada, Alice is able to create a variation of this technique, called Baptism Shield Dragonar( , lit. Cross-shaped White Scale), in which she fires a cross-shaped white beam of dragonic, demonic and holy energy that expands and forms an even bigger shield that reflects and protects incoming attacks, while also serving as an offensive technique that can crush her opponents when pressed against them. Using El Cid, however, not only it enhances Alices strength, but also her overall speed and reflects, and with them, she's able to fire an even more powerful version of Cross Baptisma Dragonar. Named Silver Mirror Dragonar( , lit. Purifying Mirror of the White Dragon Emperor), Alice can create and fire from the edge of El CId a powerful flame-like barrier with anti-demonic/holy/dragonic properties, forming a massive beam of silver-colored energy that, while it doesn't have any major offensive abilities, it can "push" anything in it's way, harming if not downright killing anything in it's way. Apparently, the size of Silver Mirror Dragonar is proportional to Alice's current energy, and it can only cut down by Zenjirou's own Earthbound Moonlight Dragonar and Oliver's Crimson Plague Dragonar. It also cuts all of Alice's reserves of energy and immendiatelly separates El Cid back. Trivia * Tizona and Colada were based respectively on Kanshou and Bakuya, and El Cid is based on Laevatain, both of them from the fate Series. * According to Alice, El Cid smells like cheap soap made of fat that's burning. * El Cid, despite being it's classification as a transcendent sword, it's powers are still ranked as mid/low-tie magic sword. * Due to Ix and Georgius, Zenjirou and Oliver are the only ones who can feel and detect the location of the swords when fused as El Cid. When separated, however, their attributes can be feel like any other holy sword.Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Holy Sword (Black) Category:Weapons (Black)